Problematic circumstances
by caw1892
Summary: (Formerly titled 'I don't know CPR) A series of problematic circumstances that occur within Team Arrow missions and the consequences. Post 2.23. A series of connected one shots.
1. Chapter 1

"Oliver where are you?" Felicity whispered worriedly desperately waiting to hear his response from her ear piece. She hadn't heard anything from him in around ten minutes now. This was only their second job back since the Glades tragedy and she still wasn't sure where Oliver's head was at. It had been four months since the Glades had fell at the hands of Malcolm Merlin.

After Tommy's death Oliver had been a wreck. He barely spoke to anyone and had closed himself off from everything and everyone, completely blaming himself. The funeral was horrendous and Oliver had sat staring vacantly throughout the service. Laurel had tried to pressure him into giving a speech and this had ultimately led to the end of their relationship. Felicity thought on some obscene level she was blaming Oliver for the fact her and Tommy hadn't been together when he died, but it was Tommy who had broke up with her in the first place. A few days before the funeral Felicity had found him sat against the wall in the foundry with a piece of paper and pen in his hands. She had called at his house beforehand to make sure he was okay, only to be told by security he wasn't there.

She knew Thea and Oliver had had falling out over Roy and she had basically been living with him, helping him sort the mess that was his house and ignoring Oliver's calls. Felicity found herself constantly worrying about him and herself and Diggle had been constantly trying to stop him from isolating himself. A few days after the quake Felicity and John, despite still healing himself had raided the foundry removing any evidence of Oliver's involvement with the hood. They knew that a structural team was scheduled to come and check out any damage to the club at any time and they were concerned that would involve checking out the basement.

So when she found him that night sat in his hide out against the wall she had tried to talk him into leaving because she was worried it wasn't safe. Their exchange however hadn't gone well and ended in him storming out and shoving the piece of paper in her hands as he left. When she looked down to read it she found a half written speech about Tommy. She couldn't help the tears that fell when she read it, as Oliver may not have been a angel before the island but the poor guy had suffered so much and had been through so much.

She had been sat at home at about eleven pm that evening in her pajamas and comfort eating with cookies while catching up on her favorite shows when there was a quiet knock at the door. She cautiously opened the door with the chain lock still on, only to see Oliver standing there. He offered her a sad smile and she opened the door.

"_Can I come in?" he had asked gingerly._

"_Of course you can" she smiled, silently cursing at the fact Oliver was seeing her current, less than desirable appearance. _

"_I'm sorry for storming out earlier, I just…" he trailed off._

"_No its my fault I should have left you alone, I was just worried about you and about the roof and the roof falling on you, which definitely wouldn't be good," she spoke rapidly trying to explain herself._

"_You mean like it did Tommy," he said walking over to the sofa "Can I sit?"_

"_Oh Oliver I'm sorry I have a big mouth, I didn't think… yes make yourself at home," she replied. She could be so damn stupid at times. Insensitive brain._

"_No its me, I just can't " she watched as he covered his face with a hand closing his eyes._

_She sat down besides him and gently put her hand on his shoulder._

"_If you need to talk, or you need to vent, or you just want to just sit here in silence, I am totally fine with doing any of those things." As she spoke she watched his expression as he stared forward._

"_I told Laurel I couldn't do it. The speech." he said clarifying what he was talking about although she already knew. "She thinks I'm a horrible person. Again."_

"_Oliver you aren't and never will be a horrible person and if she doesn't know that then she's not seeing the real you. Anyone who knows you, is well aware of how you felt about Tommy and I mean that in a totally straight way by the way. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm just clarifying what I meant," Felicity rambled, but acknowledged a smirk flash across Oliver's face which she was fully taking credit for._

"_I think you would struggle to find anyone to agree with you," he replied solemnly._

"_Well It's a good job I know best then isn't it," she said trying to lighten the mood and he returned the gesture with a brief smile._

"_What are we watching?" Oliver said diverting the conversation. "That is if I'm okay to," he gestured towards the tv._

"_Oliver, if you ever feel lost, or don't want to go home to that massive but gorgeous house you're currently living in by yourself, you can always come here and I know Digg would say the exact same thing."_

"_Thankyou Felicity," he said kicking off his shoes._

"_Anytime, and in answer to your question, I'm in the middle of a new girl marathon. You never know even you might even find it mildly amusing," she smiled in his direction._

"_Good," he replied and Felicity noticed how gaunt he looked. _

"_I'm going to order us Pizza," Felicity said jumping up off the couch._

"_I'm not.." but she cut him off._

"_Stop. I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure I can convince you to eat a couple of slices once it gets here. Please for me? I know your not eating properly Oliver," she looked pointedly at him over her glasses. _

"_Felicity your reminding me of a really horrific maths teacher I had at school right now," he laughed and for the first time she actually believed it was a genuine smile._

"_Well if it makes you smile, I will run around in a clown outfit."_

"_I hate clowns, they freak me out," Oliver admitted and she couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter._

Ever since that night, Felicity had been spending more time with Oliver despite the absence of the hood. If she wasn't seeking him out to check on him, he was coming to her apartment to sit. Felicity loved having Oliver's company; one because she was pretty sure she was secretly in love with him, and two because it meant he was okay. Although she had successfully managed to make a fool of herself a whole host of times, by making unfortunate comments that either sounded dirty or suggestive, Oliver wasn't fazed as he continued to call on her. It had been a surprise to both Felicity and Diggle when Oliver had announced four months after the Glades tragedy he wanted to resume some hood operations. He'd seen a interview on the news about a man who was wreaking havoc on Starling city and taking advantage of those hurt by the quake. Oliver as the hood had given his associates a scare and successfully gathered information about where the main man may be.

Right now, Diggle had gone to his nephews birthday party and Oliver had insisted that he go and that he and Felicity could handle it. After all they had before. Felicity however wasn't so sure. She couldn't help but worry that if something happened to Oliver she wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. She was a measly I.T girl and not a trained bodyguard who she was pretty sure could give anyone a run for their money. Well maybe not anyone, not Oliver.

She heard some muffled sounds and it sounded like Oliver was starting to say something before she heard him gasp.

"Oliver?" she said again wearily pacing outside the side door. It was dark and she really hoped Oliver was going to come stomping out of the door any second now.

It had been Felicity's job to get information out of the bar staff and to find out if Oliver's target Douglas Lakin was in the building. She could remember their conversation now.

"_Felicity I need to you to work some magic and find out if he's in the building and then let me know as soon as possible. If it turns out he is, the hood will be ready to give him a friendly or not warning," Oliver had said as they were discussing the plan._

"_Oliver, no offence but I'm hardly supermodel material so I don't know what kind of magic I'm supposed to work, this isn't exactly computer based." She said seriously and Oliver smirked back at her._

"_Wear your gold dress, and just talk their ear off until they crack, your good at that," Oliver said light heartily and Felicity lightly smacked him on the arm._

"_Felicity seriously, you're the smartest person I know, you'll figure it out." Felicity felt her cheeks go red as they always did if Oliver offered her any kind of compliment, no matter how small._

Her mind focusing back on the present she tried again.

"Oliver are you there?" she said and just as she finished speaking the door he stumbled through the door with a furious look on his face.

He stumbled and she immediately ran forward and grabbed hold of his side, with him shrugging her off.

"Oliver what happened?" She said worriedly watching him sway as he walked forward.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied driving forward. She ran after him stumbling in her heels.

"Oliver tell me, what did they do to you?" she said pulling out her phone to call Dig.

He stopped abruptly putting his arm out to lower the arm she currently had positioned near her ear with the phone in her hand. Pulling down his hood he pointed to his neck where Felicity could barely make a out the tiny mark. "They got me with something through the hood, I don't know what. Some kind of poison I think," he murmured pulling up his hood and walking on.

Felicity grabbed his arm, and he stopped, turning around and scowling as her as if to ask what the hell she was doing.

"Oliver we need to get you to the hospital you could have anything working its way around your system!" Felicity rambled panicking. This had to happen when Dig wasn't here with them she thought. Typical.

"No," he said stumbling and she could tell whatever they had injected him with was clearly having an effect on him already. "I'm going back to the club," he said simply and finally.

"Oliver," she began protesting but he put his hand up.

"Felicity I said no," he fired back sharply and walked forward his bike coming into view.

"Oliver there is no way you are riding that bike, you will get yourself killed. I'm not a medical expert, obviously, but even I can tell when somebody cant see straight," she said catching up to him.

"Felicity I will be fine," he said stubbornly. Typical Oliver Queen.

"Oliver I know I'm just an I.T girl and I know I really have no right to tell you what to do, so please don't fire me from our hood family. Although I'm not sure if you even fire me because I'm pretty sure I'm a volunteer. Anyway that being said, you should know that I'm driving us both back to the club whether you like it or not, so just get in my car and Dig can get your bike later," Felicity asserted seeing her car a few meters further up the basically abandoned street from his bike.

Oliver sighed and walked straight past his bike and Felicity silently cheered that he was actually listening to her for once. Crap that must mean he's more hurt than he's letting on.

She watched as he stumbled in front of her and quickly pressed Digs number. He answered in only three rings and Felicity immediately launched into a explanation.

"Dig I'm really really sorry to call you and I really don't want Carly to be angry with you for ditching her, but we need you." She took a breath and Dig interrupted with urgency in his voice.

"What's happened? Where's Oliver?" He whispered.

"Something went wrong and they injected Oliver with something and he's swaying and sweating and refusing to accept my help. He wont go to the hospital, and I'm scared of what might happen. I mean I'm not a doctor," she panicked but Digg interrupted her.

"Felicity I'll meet you at the foundry. I'm on my way okay. Try not to panic and just keep a eye on him till I'm there. Call me if anything changes ," Digg asserted calmly.

"Thanks, hurry!" She ended the call quickly shoving her phone in her pocket.

Felicity ran to her car to see Oliver using the door to prop himself up. She unlocked the car and watched him yank the door open and stumble inside.

Oliver was breathing quickly and she could see the sweat on his forehead. He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders before slumping back against the seat.

"Oliver you don't look so good, are you sure you don't want me to take you straight to the hospital, I mean you could have any kind of poison inside you and I really don't want to have to explain to the cops why I have a dead billionaire in my front seat. Not that I would let you die, because of course I wouldn't. Diggle would kill me."

"The foundry felicity," Oliver said shakily offering her a slight smirk. "And I know you wouldn't, I trust you," he said closing his eyes for a second. Felicity slid the car into gear and sped off towards the factory. She'd been told many times before she drove like a grandma, but she recognized this clearly wasn't the time for plodding along.

She saw Oliver close his eyes and started to panic.

"Oliver queen, eyes open! Are you trying to give me a heart attack again! I mean as if bleeding and shot wasn't bad enough, "she demanded and she saw him jump at the sudden screech from her voice.

"Sorry" he grunted.

"I think you should know that my CPR skills are practically non existent so please try and keep breathing for your own sake. Also I think its some kind of written ethical law that you shouldn't kiss your boss's son so I don't think giving you the kiss of life would be appropriate. Not that I wouldn't of course. I totally would if I had too because I wasn't suggesting you have a disease or something I don't want to catch. I'm sure your lips are really nice, which I wouldn't know because its not like I've looked or paid any attention to them. Oh my god why am I still alive. I wish the floor would swallow me up. Why do I have no brain to mouth filter." She glanced over to him to see him smirking.

"Oliver It's not funny. I swear to god if you die, I will use my superior hacking skills to hack into heaven and make your life a living hell!"

"I don't think that's possible even for you," He replied breathy, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Oh my god, Oliver what do I do? Tell me what to do? She panicked.

"When we get back to the foundry," he was now taking a deep breath every couple of words. "Get the island herbs, the ones I told you about before, and liquidate them with water and inject me with the solution here," he said gesturing a hand to his chest.

Felicity blew out a deep breath. "Come on Felicity. Get a grip you can do this," she said to herself and Oliver gave her a strange look despite the mess he was in.

"Felicity, I trusted you with my life when I barely knew you, I trust you okay, stay calm," Oliver stated confidently. Felicity couldn't understand how he could be so damn calm. If she messed this up he was a goner.

She noticed he had closed his eyes again and let go of her death grip on the steering wheel for a second with one hand to smack him on the arm.

"Oliver! Eyes on me! Can I remind you of all the people who would miss you if anything happened to you. Again."

Oliver scoffed, "My best friend is dead, Laurel hates me, my Moms in jail and Thea's wont talk to me. I'm sure they would get over it."

"At the risk of sounding over forward and slightly creepy, I don't hate you, you are a hero and those people are stupid if they think otherwise. I may not have known you before the island, which is probably a good thing as you may have pushed me into a bush or something for being a geek, but I know you now," Oliver shook his head and smiled.

"Tommy's death was not your fault. You did everything you could. My life was boring before you came sauntering into my office feeding me ridiculous lies and now somehow I cant imagine life without you. So tell your body to get a grip and hold on Queen."

"Thanks," Oliver whispered.

"Anytime," Felicity said thankful for the clear road ahead.

"For what its worth if I wasn't dying and the world was ending tomorrow and I could rescue one person.."

"Your not dying Oliver!" Felicity squealed.

"It would without a doubt be you," he reached a hand across and touched her arm.

"Really?" she whispered trying to focus the road ahead. Oliver had the ability to turn her to jelly with a single touch.

"Really," he stated confidently.

"Ill take that as a compliment" she blushed.

"You should. Can you do something for me?" Oliver asked his head back against the seat and his tone sounding serious once more.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Drive faster," he asserted. She could see his fists clenched and his chest heaving.

"I'll have you know I've never been caught speeding in my life, but maybe this once I can break a few rules as I'm basically a glorified criminal anyway," she rambled putting her foot through the floor and the car jerked forward faster.

"Oliver do you promise not to die if I tell you something? Just so you know it involves me rambling for a few minutes and you listening to me."

Oliver attempted to smile over at her but all she saw was a grimace. "Okay," he replied.

"Well basically you know how I said you and Digg are my family, well you literally are." She took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was 19 and I was at college my mom and dad were coming to visit me. I was climbing the walls excited and I had laid out all my grade sheets on my bed , which were perfect of course." She heard him laugh quietly which made her smile.

"Of course they were Felicity," He whispered and she was glad he was still listening to her.

"Well, I waited and waited and when they didn't come I tried to call and nothing. So anyway to cut the long story short they were both killed in a car crash on their way to visit me," she hesitated looking straight forward at the road ahead before glancing over to look at Oliver who was looking at her warily.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea Felicity," he began quietly but she cut him off waving her hand.

"Don't apologize Oliver, just breathe," she whispered glancing over at him to be greeted by a sad expression. "Luckily I isolated myself in my work and made my super good grades even better and thus a computer geek was born. I know I should probably have told you this before but you and Digg both have way to much on your own minds to be burdened with my crappy life as well. Of course I was devastated at the time and I still am but my grandparents were amazing and visited me and everything and I lived with them until my granddad died two years ago." She glanced over at him and resisted the urge to cry, he looked terrible but he was clearly still focusing on what she was saying. They were only about two minutes away from the foundry thank goodness.

"So I was forced to get my life together and here I am today at Queen Consolidated. I don't want you to feel sorry for me or anything because I'm not a complete loner and I mean I do have few friends from college I still speak to. Okay so like three but it still counts. Ish. Nights in with my friends were more like an episode of the big bang theory and not the wild nights out with otherworldly beautiful people you probably experienced. But anyway what I'm basically trying to say is I really don't want you to die because I love our arrow family even if our moral compass probably isn't quite right and we could all be looking at long stretches in jail if we ever got caught. And I don't mean love as in I sit at home doodling Felicity loves Oliver or whatever, because seriously I'm not that lame. Maybe. I mean love as in if anything happened to you or Digg I probably wouldn't leave my bedroom for a year other than to get ice cream. So basically don't you dare die or I will become a fat loner. Is that what you want?" She looked over at him questionably and he shook his head, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Hold on. We're here Oliver!" Her car abruptly stopped outside the back entrance and she dived out of the car.

"Wake up. Please," she said desperately tapping him on the cheek. His eyes snapped open and he surveyed his surrounding wearily.

"It's Felicity. Oliver you have to help me, I cant carry you by myself," she stated forcefully gripping his jaw forcing him to focus on her. She good feel his pulse hammering under her fingers just by holding his jaw.

"Right," he muttered. He dragged himself up and was something slightly less than a dead weight. Felicity put her self under his shoulder putting an arm round his waist and gritted her teeth.

"Oliver you have an amazing body, but your so god damn heavy. Shit, did I just say that out loud," she blushed but she knew he wasn't focusing on her.

She somehow managed to type the code in and when they got down the stairs Oliver collapsed against the wall gasping. Felicity bent down put her hand under his chin to make him look at her.

"I'm going to go make this tea thing , you stay alive do you hear me." He blinked a couple of times and barely nodded and she could tell she was losing him.

"Thank you Felicity. For everything. Your remarkable," he whispered his eyes finally locking on hers.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, I enjoy hacking extremely dangerous criminals. It gives me a rush." That's when she noticed the tension between them and she couldn't help but let her eyes drift down to his lips. She saw him do the same. She was just about to move away when she heard him whispering.

"Kiss me," he barely whispered. She thought there had been something weird going on between them over the last couple of weeks but she wasn't sure if she was imagining it.

Felicity looked skeptical and flushed red. Did he really mean kiss him?

"Please," he added weakly.

She closed the space between them and could feel her cheeks flushing red. She was kissing Oliver queen. Felicity Smoak was kissing Oliver queen. Who was also dying. Shit. She pulled away quickly and jumped to her feet rushing over to his trunk and set about quickly making the formula.

"The herbs! You need them now! No time for kissing. Which I'm sure there will be plenty of time for later. Oh no did I just say that. Don't you dare kiss me and then leave me," she stated quickly rushing to his trunk.

"Oliver!" Felicity bellowed quickly scurrying around collecting the stuff she needed. She had no idea what she was even doing. After fixing the herbs she grabbed a syringe and filled it. Grabbing some scissors she ran over to him and was terrified to see he was unconscious.

"Crap" she stated as she carefully lied him down on his back and cut haggardly up the tight black t shirt he had on underneath. The rise and fall of his chest was barely noticeable but at least he was still breathing. Normally the sight of Oliver queens torso would send her mind into a frenzy but today she didn't have time for that.

She could see his body desperately trying to take in air and quickly bent down to his ear kissing his cheek. "Oliver I'm so sorry if this hurts."

She squeezed her eyes shut and jabbed the needle into his chest . His body responded and his back arched from the pain. Once the magic formula or whatever it was called was gone, she let the syringe drop to the floor and put her hand on his forehead.

"Oliver come on" she whispered. "Wake up."

She noticed his head was on the concrete and instantly felt terrible so within out hesitation she moved around behind his body sitting on the floor against the wall and pulled his head up gently so it was leaning against her chest.

One hand loosely rested on his chest to support him and the other she placed on his neck so she could feel his pulse under her fingers. It was now weak and slow. Too slow she thought, she just hoped they'd got back in time.

She wanted to kill whatever scumbag had done this to him. Felicity Smoak had a moral compass but not when it came to Oliver queens life. Felicity liked him a lot more than she was ever willing to admit and she would be dammed if he thought he could just die.

She closed her eyes and started counting his heartbeats to try and work out if it was getting any closer to normal speed.

She was silently praying that whatever was in that island magic was fighting and defeating the drug they had given him. Where the hell was Digg. She leaned back against the cold wall and just hoped. How the hell did Oliver get caught up in this. He must have let his guard down or gotten distracted.

She startled back from her trance when she heard Digg's voice as he ran down the stairs jumping to avoid them at the bottom.

"How is he?"

"He's alive," Felicity said. "I did what he told me, I injected him with that herb solution thingy and he's still here so I hope its working."

"Good I came as fast as I could," Digg said breathlessly.

"I know I understand. Everything has gone wrong. The Glades, this, I cant imagine what's next."

"Felicity he's going to be okay, his island hocus pocus always works." She couldn't help but rub her thumb up and down his chest.

I hope so, she said throwng her head back against the wall to try and blink away encroaching tears.

Dig bent down beside her and put her hand on his shoulder, looking down at Oliver who's head was resting against her chest.

"I know this looks weird right?" Felicity flustered. "But I couldn't carry him to the medical table and then he passed out against the wall and I laid him down to inject the herby things and his head was resting on the cold concrete and I couldn't see anything soft so I thought I could use me as a pillow sort of. He's going to think this is weird isn't he. Oh no," she rambled taking in a breath.

"Felicity its okay, you did good. Oliver's alive and will soon be kicking. Probably kicking the crap out of whoever did this to him," Digg said trying to comfort her.

She nodded tipping her head back to try to get her glasses to fall back up her face as her hands were supporting Oliver's body.

"He thinks no one cares about him you know," Felicity whispered.

"He's stupid and stubborn. I think after working with him this long we know that more than anyone."

"Well we have to make sure he realizes that at the very least he has me and you. Right? Were a team," she stated looking up at Digg who nodded.

"Oh. Oh I know what we can do. I was reading the gossip section in a magazine yesterday. Don't judge, and anyway you know how they have pictures of celebrities or locals who were born in that particular week. Guess who there was a picture of?"

"Oliver?" Digg stated pretty confidently.

"Yes it's his birthday on Saturday and personally I'm a little miffed he hasn't told me but I've forgiven him due to you know everything's that happened. I don't know if anyone will you know acknowledge it, considering his friends and family relationships are too put it mildly strained at the moment. So lets throw him a surprise party here!"

"Just the three of us?" Digg stated skeptically.

"Yes. We can make him a cake. Oh my god lets make him a hood cake! We can buy some green and black icing sugar and …" Felicity rambled getting carried away.

"Felicity I'm not sure if a cake is the best idea, do we really want to give him food poisoning so soon after being actually poisoned."

"John you're a specially trained bodyguard and I'm a computer genius so I'm pretty sure we can follow a recipe! How hard can it be."

Felicity glanced down at Oliver every few seconds to make sure he was okay.

"This will definitely be an experience Felicity," John stated rolling his eyes.

"It will be fun, besides it breaks my heart to hear that Oliver thinks he's alone in this world. I cant imagine what he went through on the island and he needs to know he's not alone anymore. We're family right? Even if its slightly weird and dysfunctional and criminal."

"Yep we're a team," John stated and it reminded her of their conversation before the attack on the Glades.

She felt Oliver shuffle below her immediately removed her hands from his chest.

"Oliver?" Digg stated worriedly.

Oliver blinked his eyes open and pushed himself up on his hands using the wall either side of Felicity to steady himself.

"Guess you drove faster then," Oliver smiled wearily turning to face Felicity who was in close proximity behind him.

"Uh, yeah," Felicity spoke jumping up flustered.

"Urgh, I feel like I've been run over," Oliver stated groggily, before looking down at his cut t-shirt.

"You undressed me why I was unconscious? Really felicity, I look like a stripper" Oliver grinned.

"Shut up. I was a little more concerned about saving my pain in the ass boss because of his tendency to try and get himself killed."

She felt herself starting to tear up and the look on Oliver's face changed. She blinked back tears.

"Hey at least you didn't have to suffer the whole CPR disaster, that's a good thing right?" Felicity said trying to lighten the mood and stop her emotions.

"So why does he have hot pink lipstick on his lips?" Digg smirked mischievously.

"I don't now what your talking about," Oliver flustered. Dig raised an eyebrow

"Um I fell," Felicity said not looking either of them in the eye.

"Fell onto his lips?" Digg suggested.

"Um.. I need the bathroom, I think my bladders been ready to pop for about three hours but due to the disaster that was today I haven't had chance to even pee. Too much information. Right. Sorry," she said as she ran off up the stairs. Digg immediately turned to Oliver.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You and Felicity."

"What about us? Oliver asked composing himself against the wall and standing up.

"Your perfect for each other and you know it," Digg smirked.

"Shutup," Oliver replied and Digg walked forward to help him.

"You know I'm right though," Diggle laughed.

"We're not. I would only hurt her," Oliver said growing serious.

"The pink lipstick your currently wearing says differently," and Digg heard him sigh.

"Like she said she fell," Oliver replied leaning on his friend for support.

"Whatever dude."

Dig helped Oliver across the room who dropped into the chair by the computers like a sack of potatoes and leaned back. Digg threw him a blanket to wrap around himself and he closed his eyes for a second.

"Um Oliver… you're in my chair" and he opened his eyes to see the object of his thoughts hovering nervously in front of him. It hadn't escaped his attention that he'd woken up in her arms.

Oliver chuckled. "Felicity I've just been poisoned and you're critiquing me for being in your chair?"

"I am well aware what has just happened Oliver. I'm pretty sure my hearts still going about eight hundred miles per hour after the whole episode," and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay you can stay there for now. But don't touch anything or I'll chop off your hands, and then how will you shoot your bow" Felicity hovered unsure of what to do next.

"Okay," he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gingerly.

"Okay, thanks to you. Felicity, I'm really sorry about your mom and dad."

She was shocked and was kinda hoping he wouldn't remember her confession. "Thanks," she smiled before attempting to lighten the mood. She was going have to explain to Digg about her family history too. "I'm watching you with my babies!" she said gesturing to the computers.

"I've noticed," Oliver replied and Felicity blushed.

"Um I have to erm go get something that I didn't know I wanted," Felicity turned on her heels and ran up the stairs.

"Because that was normal behaviour between two people," Digg smirked triumphantly, only for Oliver to roll his eyes and swivel around in the chair his back now to Diggle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver!" Felicity yelled as her head shot up from her desk where she had been secretly snoozing on the job. She had a headache that currently felt someone was using her brain as a drum kit. Wonderful, she thought.

"Felicity?" Oliver questioned worriedly dropping from his current extravagant training position above her so he was stood shirtless and glistening with sweat only a metre or so away from her chair.

"What! What?" Felicity flustered swirling to face him and pushing her glasses up her face whilst trying not to focus upon his abtastic physique.

"Abtastic?" She questioned herself embarrassed for her own brain.

"What?" Oliver questioned looking at her and raising a bemused eyebrow.

"What? Oh god did I say that out loud," Felicity said shoving her hand over her mouth and swishing back round on her chair so she could pretend to focus her attention on the computers, even though in reality she was still mortified about what she had just said.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked referring to her original yelp and Felicity looked at him confused.

"You yelled my name," he stated purposely tapping his finger on the side of her desk. Neither of them had spoke about 'the' kiss and Felicity had forced herself to assume he was scared he was about to die and wanted some form of comfort. After all there was no way in hell he could possibly feel the same about her as she did about him. Was there?

"You!" Felicity said pointing a finger accusingly towards him but Oliver stood his ground.

"Me?" Oliver stated looking down his own body as if to question what the hell she was talking about.

"Not only do I have to worry about you in real life but now I seem to be worrying about you in my dreams!" Oliver smirked in her direction before she continued. "And now I'm all hot and bothered!" She rambled before turning the deepest shade of red.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that my brain started panicking about you and bullets and arrows and bullets and arrow piercing your body and now I'm all edgy. My dream was not in anyway about you and me.. And I should just be quiet already" She finally took a deep breath and Oliver smiled clearly amused.

"Thank you for caring about me Felicity, I appreciate it" he said simply squeezing her shoulder before returning to his training. She couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut at his touch. "Even if you were sleeping on the job, "he added with a wink. She took a deep focused breath and tried to concentrate on their work whilst thinking about how her brain really did need a lesson in appropriate social interaction. Especially surrounding interaction with Oliver Queen.

"So I'll pick up at six tomorrow?" Oliver said about an hour later from close vicinity behind her making her jump. Somehow she managed to knock over her boiling hot coffee, the mug smashing to the ground and pieces immediately flying across the floor.

"Oh my god. Arghhhhh." she screamed jumping up and knocking backwards into Oliver awkwardly. She could feel his body behind her and was more than aware that she was backed up against his bare chest. Could this day actually get any worse she thought.

"Woah. Felicity. Are you burnt? Do you need me to go get something cold?" Oliver said quickly placing his hands on her shoulders and twisting her around as she fidgeted.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing I haven't done before. Not that I make a habit of burning myself. I'm just naturally clumsy. But I guess you know that," she retreated from his grasp and kneeled down beginning to pick up the jagged pieces scattered on the floor.

"Felicity stop," Oliver said holding out his hand to pull her up but she just ignored him and carried on scurrying around.

"Felicity let me. I'll go get the brush from the club and fix this. I don't think I really trust you not to cut up your hands at this moment," Oliver smirked and she looked up to scowl at him but he had bent down besides her.

"Ow," she squeaked and Oliver saw the drop of blood on her thumb.

"Guess that's my point proven, now get up" he stated a little more firmly before they both turned there heads to the stairs.

"Guys I know its late but I wanted to get some training in and I picked up some take out if you guys want to stay and….." Diggle looked up and cut himself off at Oliver and Felicity crouched on the floor in front of her desk.

"I dropped a mug. Nothing weird going on here at all," Felicity rambled jumping to her feet. "I'll go get that brush and dustpan Oliver," she stated practically running across the room and up the stairs.

Diggle continued to walk down them and placed the take out on the side.

"Have you spoken about it?" He questioned eyeing Oliver carefully.

"About what?" He replied his mouth pressing into a hard line.

"The Romeo and Juliet moment you too experienced the other week when you got poisoned man," Diggle replied smirking slightly before his face expression once again became stern.

"No. There's nothing to discuss," Oliver replied continuing to pick up pieces of the broken mug and place them on top of the desk.

Diggle sighed. "Remember when you got shot and brought Felicity into this and I said we needed to be sure she wouldn't get hurt physically." Oliver looked up waiting for him to finish. "Well the same applies romantically. You know damn well how that girl looks at you," Diggle said sternly.

Oliver nodded vaguely more to himself while lost in thought, before they both heard Felicity clatter back down the stairs.

"Oliver! You wouldn't let me pick up the pieces but you do it yourself!" she scowled.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked while Diggle nodded noting her extra excessive rambling and erratic ness.

"Yes. Well no. I have the worst headache I have experienced in a long time due the techniphobe employees that work at Queen Consolidated. Seriously some moron managed to fry a whole system and I had to spend the entire day staring at code trying to fix it, which is quite frankly something I would usually enjoy but with this heavy metal set currently going on in my head I didn't really appreciate it."

"Felicity go home," Diggle stated in a tone that one would not question.

"I'll drive her," Oliver stated immediately.

"But my car," She countered squinting. All this Oliver centered embarrassment had somehow made her headache worse.

"I'll make sure it gets to your apartment in one piece," he stated grabbing his keys and gesturing for her to follow.

"We'll discuss tomorrows plan when I get back," Oliver stated to Diggle who nodded purposely.

"Feel better Felicity," Diggle shouted as they walked up the stairs.

The car ride was silent. Oliver drove quickly glancing over at her every minute or so as she could feel his eyes on her.

"You okay?", He questioned.

"Yes. I just want my bed. I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow," Felicity sighed. She had brought a new dress for their upcoming mission. Oliver and Felicity were to pose as a couple at a benefit being held by one of Starling cities most vile criminals. There had been a spate of deaths of the elderly and those living alone. Especially the wealthy. The team had managed to track the hits back to one man. Damien Saltmoor. This time Felicity was to act as a distraction while Oliver could hood up and corner this scumbag. The guy traveled a lot and was never in one place for a long time so they had to take advantage of an opportunity of knowing where he would be and when.

As she felt the car grind to a halt she went to grasp the door handle but Oliver hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Do you want me to walk you inside?" He said obviously concerned.

"Oliver it's a headache, not a gun shot wound," she said rolling her eyes and referring to their first meeting. "Ow that eye roll hurt," she whispered.

"Okay," he said sighing. "I'll pick you up at six?"

She looked at him confused so he continued, "Tomorrow, for the plan."

"Oh sorry, I'm so tired," she utterly sleepily yawning. "Thank you for bringing me home Mr Queen," she said grabbing the handle and slowly walking round the back of the building to her apartment. Although she refused to let him walk her in, he waited until he saw the light come on in her window before speeding off into the night and back to the foundry. There was something about Felicity recently that he couldn't quite put his finger on which had then been topped off by their kiss in the foundry. Oliver had managed to convince himself that the poison that bastard had injected him with had sent his brain to mush but deep down he knew it was more than that.

Oliver knocked on her door while Diggle waited in the car.

Felicity opened the door but all Oliver could see was her foot as she scrambled behind the door to reach something.

As she appeared in front of him he couldn't help let his eyes roam down her body. She had a royal blue satin type dress on that clung to every curve and Oliver couldn't help but swallow hard.

Oliver?" Felicity questioned snapping him out of his trance by tapping him with her clutch bag.

"Sorry" he said adjusting his tie.

"Do I fit the bill then?" Felicity smiled and Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Oliver Queens fake girlfriend. I didn't want to embarrass you," she said shyly.

"Felicity it's me who would be showing you up. You are perfectly aware of my reputation pre island," he said in an even tone.

"Oliver you look perfect," Felicity spluttered unable to stop herself before fake coughing. "I mean handsome, yes definitely handsome," she uttered before scurrying past him pulling her door closed behind her.

The car ride was awkward at best and Diggle didn't break the silence other than to run over their plan once more with Oliver. Felicity sat fidgeting with her hands until Oliver finally reached across taking one of hands in his and pinning it to the leather seats between them.

"Felicity be calm. It's fine", he muttered looking forward. How on earth was she expected to stay calm when Oliver queen currently had his hand resting over her's. Surely that would be impossible for any women she thought.

When they pulled up at the event Oliver's hand tightened around hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded nervously. It wasn't like they hadn't gone undercover before.

"As they got out of the car Felicity noticed the absence of the press that usually existed at events like this. It gave her eerie feelings.

"Why is there no press? You know those irritating blinding lights," Felicity whispered.

"He hates the press. A threat to his privacy," Oliver whispered.

"Kinda makes it feel a little weird don't you think?" Felicity replied.

"Hmm," Oliver whispered his eyes focused on the security at the door.

"Oliver queen and plus one,"he said formally and Felicity felt herself grip his hand a little tighter.

Once they were inside they were escorted to their place at a table which was fortunately placed relatively close to the hallway. Felicity could see Oliver observing his surroundings carefully despite them having memorized the layout of the building. Oliver's plan was to scare the man into stopping his criminal activity or as Felicity would say be all 'grr.'

The tables were laid out in fours and Oliver and Felicity were escorted to a table which was also occupied by a older couple. They must have been in their sixties at least. Oliver pulled out Felicity's chair first before sitting on his own and offering a tactical smile at the couple opposite.

"I must say your dress is beautiful dear," the older women said directly addressing Felicity who flustered from shock.

"Oh, this old thing. Thankyou," Oliver smirked at her uncomfortable answer and laid a hand on her back indicating for her to be calm.

"We don't know anything about what we're doing here really," the old women laughed persisting to talk. "Our daughter and son in law should be here but they couldn't make it, so they insisted we have a night out. We don't get out much do we dear?", she said addressing her husband. "We like to keep our selves to ourselves," she continued and Felicity smiled. "So what are a lovely young couple like yourselves doing here tonight?" she quizzed.

"Oh.. We're not…" Felicity began but Oliver cut her off making sure Felicity didn't blow their cover.

"What she is is trying to say is we haven't been together long. We're a bit new to all this," Oliver lied while he felt Felicity's foot kick him under the table.

"Oliver what are you doing? They will know your lying. Everyone knows who you are" she hissed in his ear discretely.

"Whats your name son?" The older man asked," and Oliver smirked in Felicity's direction proving her point that they in fact had no idea who he was.

"They must live under a rock," Felicity whispered barely audible.

"Oliver," Oliver replied reaching over and shaking his hand. "And my lovely girlfriend's name is Felicity," he added and Felicity felt herself blush. Lovely girlfriend!

"Well I must say you make a darling couple. You know what they say boy, if you find the right one you should never let them go." Oliver smiled awkwardly at the comment while Felicity hid slightly turning her head into his shoulder

"No need to be embarrassed dear, you've got yourself quite the catch," she continued and Felciity smiled, feeling Oliver embarrassed besides her.

The older couple retreated into their own conversation so Oliver and Felicity took a moment to go over their plan once more.

"Felicity if anything goes wrong you wait here okay. Do not follow me," Oliver hissed knowing her stubborn nature.

"Well just go be scary Oliver quickly and then come back to me," she whispered kicking herself at the wording of the last part. He was most definitely not hers to come back to. "I don't mean back to me, as in your mine or anything. I mean don't get hurt.. Again," she rambled and Oliver grinned squeezing her shoulder.

"I know what you meant Felicity," Oliver muttered and she scowled back at him. They bickered a little more before noticing they had a audience.

"The way you just looked at her, like you would do anything for her, is the way I used to look at my Maggie over here," the older man said. Felicity felt her cheeks burning as she looked up at Oliver for help.

"She's very special," Oliver said convincingly. Almost too convincingly. "I like to call her remarkable," he added and Felicity couldn't help but gaze up at him. He always knew just what to say to make her heart skip a beat even if he wasn't aware of it.

Oliver suddenly pulled out his phone and held it too his ear. Fake phonecall as they had planned.

"If you could excuse me, I have to take this," he smiled towards the three other people on the table. The older couple nodded and Felicity smiled turning back to the table expecting him to leave. Instead however he dipped his head as he stood up kissing her cheek.

"I wont be a minute," he smiled towards her removing his suit jacket and draping it around her shoulders as he would soon become green arrow. Felicity felt her hand ghost her cheek where Oliver had kissed her.

"Be careful" she answered automatically. She couldn't help but worry.

"Be careful? Don't look so worried dear he's only answering a phone call, I'm sure he'll survive," she older man laughed making Felicity aware of how weird that probably sounded. Damn it she thought and began to ramble and laugh awkwardly.

"I know sounds weird right?" Felicity said panicking. The truth, she could just tell them the truth. Well kind of. The whole poision incident was still so fresh in her brain.

"Well you see, the other week," Felicity paused hating the memory. "Oliver had an accident and well I thought for a second I might lose him, and now I'm a little jittery and I know this probably sounds stupid." She saw the sad look on their faces at her confession and hoped they wouldn't ask for more information.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," Maggie blanched. "Well he looks fit as a fiddle now thank goodness,"

"He's my superhero, he recovers quickly," Felicity expressed laughing at her own inside joke. Oliver had been gone around ten minutes by the time they stopped talking and a speech was called by a member the bastards team.

Felicity wasn't really paying attention instead consumed by worry and discretely turning her comms on. She did however see the security by the door to the right suddenly head off down the corridor. She could hear some muffled voices on the comms and excused herself immediately.

"Digg I think he's in trouble again," She hissed into the headpiece.

"I know. Felicity stay in the main room and do not go after him," Digg stated seriously. "I'm on my way."

"I'm closer and Oliver could be lying dying or something. God I hope not. Nasty thoughts go away," Felicity said as she made her way past the toilets and into the main house. She knew the layout from explaining it to Oliver and Digg.

"Felicity go back," Digg insisted.

"Oh shit," she whispered as she felt cold metal on the back of her neck. She hadn't got far

"What do we have here." Someone whispered pushing her forward and walking her up the corridor. She could hear Digg calling her name in her earpiece but it was no use she couldn't respond.

"Please, I was lost," she said timidly, but whoever was behind her didn't respond. She could her heart beating in her ears as she was walked towarsd a patio door. She gasped in horror feeling the cold metal press harder into her neck as she saw Oliver. He was stood surrounded by four men on a path between the garden and a large pool. The biggest their target and criminal had a gun pointed towards him.

She saw the look of pure horror on Oliver's face despite the hood covering his eyes when he saw her.

"What do we have here," Damien mused as Felicity was forced forward so she was standing in between Oliver and Damien. "You're pretty aren't you," Damien stated and Felicity froze gulping. Where was Digg?

"Let her go," Oliver spoke, his voice as the Green arrow. "She's innocent and you need to stop hurting innocent people."

"But lessons must be learned, and intruders must be punished," he mused, and Felicity felt Oliver step once behind her.

"Take one more step and i'll shoot her," Damien ordered.

"You don't have to do this. I will kill all of you," Oliver hissed.

"You know what im capable of or you wouldn't be here trying to stop me. You have to understand sometimes there are causalities and examples have to be made," he almost laughed.

Felicity was terrified, from what she knew about his man, he was have no problem with killing her and Oliver.

Before Felicity knew what was happening Damien had raised the gun and fired but Oliver had dived towards her.

"Hold your breath," Oliver hissed pushing her into the pool opposite. Before she could register she had hit the water.

"You shouldn't have done that," Oliver screeched dodging the bullets and diving towards Damien. He threw him to the floor and flinched as he heard a series of gunshots.

"Oliver!" Digg screeched firing at two of the guards as Oliver somehow fired an arrow into the other. The men were down in seconds.

Damien had managed to raise himself up and fired two shots to the pool where Oliver had pushed Felicity. Oliver turned his head in a second staring at the water and was convinced he saw a speck of blood in the water.

Oliver felt rage run through every part of his body as he launched himself at the man efore raising his bow

"Oliver no.." Digg shouted. Oliver shot an arrow pinning him to the grass by his collar and turned to dive into the pool without a second thought. He almost didn't register the shot he heard fired as he prayed with every ounce of his being his I.t girl was alive.

He grabbed Felicity in a second who was crouched under the water next to the wall. He pulled her up and was relieved when she started coughing and took a deep breath.

Dragging her up to the side of the pool he layed her down gently his legs either side of her as he hovered over her both of them dripping wet.

"Felicity. Are you okay?", Oliver demanded pulling her head up gently towards him but she batted him off pulling his much too large jacket tightly around herself.

"Oliver what the hell why would you do that!" she screeched "you pushed me into a pool!"

"Are you okay? Felicity he was going to shoot you point blank. I saw blood" Oliver demanded again his hand falling to her cheek. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes and she nodded pushing herself up from below him. " He was going to shoot you." Oliver said again tensely and Felicity knew it was the truth. This man was pure evil. She held up her hand which had a relatively large gash on it and therefore justifying the blood Oliver saw.

"I cut my hand on something when you pushed me in. We need the evidence," She said again pulling the jacket around herself tightly, Oliver assumed to keep herself warm.

"No the mission is over," he asserted. "You hand might need stitches."

"No it's not. The security is down and we have a few minutes to send him and his associates to jail for life."

"Felicity no!" Oliver roared facing off with her. She looked incredibly shaken and pale.

"Yes," she stubbornly replied. "You can help me or I can do this myself but I'd prefer it if you helped me," she said shivering from the cold. Oliver sighed angrily and Felicity hoped he wouldn't explode.

Diggle, Oliver and Felicity headed quickly towards the room they knew the main computer was placed. It was just a few metres around the corner. Felicity lagged behind as Oliver broke the glass for them to enter through the window. Felicity climbed through with Oliver while Diggle remained outside to watch. They had mere minutes.

She rushed over to the computer and it seemed to be only seconds before she muttered shakily she was in. Oliver watched as she again tightened the jacket around herself. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her to keep her warm. He hovered over her as she tapped away at the keys. He could hear her breathing shakily as she typed.

"I've got it," she whispered. "I've emailed it to myself as its not like my memory stick in my bra is going to work anymore." She blushed but it wasn't enough to disguise her pale complexion. Oliver ignored her comment and reached out to her shoulder.

She jumped up wrapping her arm around herself when she felt him grab her hand.

"Felicity your freezing. We need to get you warm and sort you're hand" Oliver said sternly pulling her quickly behind him.

They climbed back outside the of the broken window and ran along the opposite side of the pool towards the back of the house. Once they made it too the street and could see the car Felicity sighed in relief. They could hear the sirens in the distance approaching the house. Oliver sped up but felt Felicity cry out and she let go of his hand.

"Felicity. What is it?" he said stopping instantly.

She stumbled pain etched on her face.

"Felicity. What is it? Did you hit your head? What hurts? Diggle added as they both crowded her.

"Oliver I'm sorry," she replied weakly.

"What for?" Oliver said searching her eyes confused but before he could add anything her legs had given out from beneath her and he reached out to catch her.

"Digg whats wrong with her?" Oliver said panic rising inside of him.

"Felicity!" Oliver demanded as they stood outside the car.

Oliver's hands ghosted her face and body looking for any sign of injury and when his hand landed on her hip he felt it. She was still wet from the pool but what he felt wasn't water it as was sticky. He knew instantly what it was. In a second he had his suit jacket pulled back and gasped.

"Digg shes hit. Oh god. Felicity what have you done," he cursed putting his arms under her legs and picking her up.

"Oliver get her to the car, we have to stop the bleeding." Oliver stood deadly still looking at the women in his arms. "Oliver!" Digg bellowed. "This is not Tommy! Shes going to be fine."

Oliver looked up at Digg and ran to the car as Digg opened the back door while Oliver put her down.

"Oliver get in with her and keep pressure on the wound," Digg asserted.

"I know" Oliver growled screwing up a towel from the back of their car that was their in case he needed to remove his green eye paint. He felt anger surge through him as he looked at her side with his heart almost beating out of his chest. He peeled back the sides around her dress and pressed harshly onto her wound causing her to whimper.

Digg ran round to the drivers side and the car sped off into the night.

"Felicity, It's Oliver." he said leaning in. "Felicity how could you be so ridiculously reckless?" he whispered holding one hand to her cheek. He felt anger bubbling inside him but he knew he couldn't show it. Now was not the time for anger. He was angry at her, himself and at the man who did this to her. How had he not noticed his I.T girl had been shot. His blasted black suit jacket was half way down her legs and now he knew why she had been pulling it tightly around herself. She stupidly wanted to conceal her injury until they had the evidence to send those bastards to jail. Why the hell had she kept it from them. Yes getting this guy was important but it did not compare in the slightest to the value of Felicity's life.

"Oliver, i'm wet and cold," she muttered quietly coming round.

"I know, but you're going to be just fine," he stated trying to sound positive. He had told Tommy he was going to be fine before he…

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was that bad. I wanted to get the evidence. We've worked so hard to track him down." Felicity rambled vacantly.

"We can discuss this later," Oliver stated, equally furious and terrified. "Just keep talking to me" Oliver whispered trying to force a smile.

"Oliver you cant come with me. You're all hoody. You promise you wont let anyone see you. This city needs you." she whispered looking into his eyes. His hand stroked subconsciously around the side of her face.

"I't needs you too Felicity," Oliver replied his face pressing into a hard line but he could feel his lip quivering. "We need you. I need you." he added and she offered him a weak smile.

"Not like you. Promise me? "She whispered. "Because it would be all my fault if u got caught," she begged.

"I promise. But I also promise that two minutes after I leave you to get out of the hood I will be back by your side as Oliver Queen. He forced a grin upon his face.

"Thanks" she sighed. "I do like me some Oliver queen as well," before her eyes grew wide and she blushed.

He chuckled trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Felicity is not Tommy. She is not going to die he had to keep telling himself.

"Felicity how the hell did you manage to focus on successfully hacking a computer when you'd been shot. I don't think remarkale is a strong enough word," he whispered cupping the side of her face more tightly so she had to keep looking at him.

"I'm remarkable right" she whispered and he nodded.

Oliver," she whispered as she could see his bottom lip quivering. He had a few green streaks down his cheeks where he had been unable to stop his tears from falling.

"Keep looking at me," he said sternly shaking his head a little to try and compose himself.

"How's she doing Oliver, were almost there," Diggle called as the car sped over a bump in the road.

"She's going to be fine," Olvier replied smiling at Felicity, before looking up and catching Digg's eye in the mirror which potrayed his real answer.

"Oliver I feel weird," she panicked her breathing increasing suddenly.

"Felicity stay calm, breathe. " Oliver whispered subconsciously pressing harder onto her wound scared she was still bleeding out badly.

"I cant, I cant," she rambled loosing her grip and panicking which would only make things worse.

"You can. You're just in shock," he stated. "Felicity focus," he suddenly said loudly and sternly. "I am not losoing another person I love." Despite her desperate state Felicity froze at his statement the tension in the car was instantly palpable.

"I don't want to die," she barely whispered in response.

"Do you trust me?" Oliver stated his voice breaking slightly.

"Completely," she answered instantly. That was a key difference between Felicity and the other people in his life. Yes they didn't know the real him but they never trusted him fully. Everyone else in his life was skeptical.

"Then I promise you, that you are going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you." She nodded wearily before finally giving up consciousness.

"Digg she's passed out," he managed to grind out his voice cracking all over the place.

"Two minutes Oliver. Keep her alive for two minutes," Digg uttered silently breaking inside for his team mates and more importantly friends.

"Felicity come on," he said through tears reminiscent to when Tommy died. "I need you to shout at me when i'm out of line," he tried to joke.

When they pulled up in the car park, Digg dived out of the car opening the rear door in seconds.

"Give her too me," Diggle directed noting Olivers terrified exterior. Oliver hesitated before bending down and kissing her pale forehead.

"I'm right behind you," Oliver stated vacantly. Already ridding himself of his green jacket.

"Make sure you clean up properly. Felicity will kill me if you end up in jail," Diggle added as he ran towards the hospital doors.

Oliver grabbed the makeup wipes Felicity had bought him in protest of him practically taking off a layer of skin attempting to remove his eye paint with a damp cloth.

He froze at the blood on his hands before regaining his composure and attempting to wipe it off. He grabbed another wipe and began scrubbing violently at his face to get the green eye makeup off. He knew he was crying which was making his eyes even redder than they were bound to be with the pace he was scrubbing the makeup off. Glancing in a mirror and semi satisfied he was paint free he quickly changed before diving out of the car and running towards the hospital.

"Felicity smoak? She was just brought in here, where is she?" Oliver asked to the first nurse he was confronted with.

"Oliver Queen?" The young nurse questioned shocked.

"A young women was just brought in where is she?" he said attempting to real in his temper.

"Mr Queen I'm not sure I can let you… I mean are you family?" She stated as Oliver began to draw attention to himself.

"She's my girlfriend," Oliver said instantly not caring who heard him. "My bodyguard brought her in. Where is she?" he demanded again. "Listen my family have donated a hell of a lot of money to this hospital so can you please just tell me where I can find her or my bodyguard John."

A passing doctor overheard the conversation and gestured for him to follow. "They are trying to stablise her, and then taking her straight to surgery."

"Will she be okay?" Oliver asked terrified and ignoring the looks from passing patients and doctors.

"I'm sorry Mr Queen I don't really know enough about the situation." He could see Diggle in the distance pacing.

"Digg, how is she? What's happening?" he asked racing up to him.

"There doing everything they can man," he responded solemnly.

Oliver clenched his jaw tightly trying to control his temper. How could he let her down like this.

"We cant lose her," Oliver muttered.

"We wont," Diggle assured him squeezing his shoulder. They stood in silence for a while before Oliver spoke.

"She helps me hold Queen Consolidated together. She's practically the unofficial boss of team arrow business and she makes me a better person. Her bright lipstick and rambling… She's just irreplaceable," Oliver muttered both to himself and to his friend.

"I'm glad you're finally realizing it," Diggle said. "The problem you have had is, people like Laurel they only like certain parts of you, parts of you they approve of. Felicity she knows every part of you, even the parts that make us want to kill you and yet for some reason she's still buttfaced in love with you."

"She's not in.. with me," Oliver said skipping out the problem word.

"Whatever man, but deep down you know its true," Digg shrugged. They were escorted into a waiting room and sat in silence for the next three hours. Oliver was about to explode from the lack of news when a nurse finally came and informed them that she was okay.

"Thank god," Digg had expressed but Oliver had remained emotionless.

"Can I see her?" He asked immediately and the nurse nodded showing him the way. Digg agreed to wait to deal with any cops that came to investigate.

Apart from a few wires she looked perfect. Her skin was pale but she looked peaceful and not terrified as she had a few hours earlier. He sat down by her bed grabbing her hand and stroking his thumb over the top of it. It was about thirty minutes later when he saw her begin to stir.

"Felicity thank god," he said squeezing her hand tightly before anger crept in. Felicity had barely had chance to fangirl about the fact Oliver was holding her hand before she saw his eyes darken.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he expressed standing up and pacing.

"I'm sorry" she muttered but she could see the anger and pain in his eyes.

"Felicity sorry just doesn't cut it. You almost died in my arms!" He was furious.

"Oliver please don't shout at me," she muttered trying not to cry.

"Felicity you don't understand. After Tommy I don't think I could…" he trailed off and she knew his anger was only disguising his fear. She knew how bad he had been after Tommy, she had helped him through it.

"I'm here," she replied meekly feeling incredibly guilty. She really was a idiot.

"Felicity that doesn't make it okay. How could you do that." He was pacing in front of her.

Felicity felt a pang of anger. "So its okay for you to sacrifice yourself. How do you think I feel when you go out on every mission. Every time you leave the foundry I worry it's the last time I will see you alive. But that's okay is it?" She paused to catch her breath and winced from a pain in her side. "When you were about to take on Malcolm you were okay with the fact he would kill you. That's not okay. Not for me. For Digg. Or for your family," Felicity raged.

"Felicity you have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to be responsible for destroying that, Oliver reasoned feeling guilty for making her raise her voice.

"And so do you. You already missed out on five years Oliver. Its my life and I do what I want and if I want to be a sidekick to a superhero then I damn well will," she said angrily

"A superhero?" Oliver grinned amused.

"Yes. that's what you are?" Felicity said her face still pressed into a hard line.

"Your comparing me to batman and superman?" Oliver smirked.

"No because your one hundred times better," she replied her expression softening.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said growing serious. "I let you down."

"You have nothing to apologize for. But I would really love you if you could get me a glass of water after my little rampage," she said as she blushed at her choice of words.

"Okay, ill send Digg in while I'm gone. Hes currently telling the police an elaborate cover story down the hall." Felicity smiled.

"Nothings going to happen to me in five minutes," she added as his persistence to send Digg in.

He scowled and she knew she had lost this battle. No little than ten seconds of Oliver leaving had Digg entered her room.

"Felicity! Thank god your okay, we've been so worried," he said walking up to her bed.

"I know Oliver went slightly nuclear at me when I woke up," she sighed confused by his reaction.

Digg shook his head. "I warned him about that."

"Im sorry though," Felicity muttered knowing she put Digg through hell too.

"Although I know what you were trying to do was in good faith. I'm with Oliver in saying it was incredibly stupid and you never do it again lady," he said sternly and she nodded.

"Thankyou for at least a little more civilized in my telling off," she joked great fully.

"Felicity, I know he acts all tough but.." Digg paused and Felicity looked confused and waited for him to finish.

"He was heartbroken. I don't think Oliver would survive if he lost anyone else close to him."

Felicity felt awful. Shed broken a already broken man.

"I've never seen him like it. I think.. I think he was thinking about Tommy and felt like it was all happening again." Oliver came back in and they both smiled until Felicity noticed something.

"Oliver queen how could you be so irresponsible," she screeched.

"What?" he asked confused placing the water on the side.

"Get over here!" she demanded and he walked over while she gestured for him to lean down.

"You guys should I leave I mean.." Digg smirked.

Felicity scowled and reached up to his eyebrow.

"You still have green pain in your eyebrow! What if someone had noticed! I specifically remember telling you to not come in here all hoody" she cursed.

"Felicity I think I had more important things to worry about," he replied solemnly remembering how scared he had been in the back of that car.

"Well you cant worry about me if your banged up in a prison!" she continued stubbornly.

"You go girl," Digg laughed.

Detective Lance had appeared a while later wanting extra details from Digg. He had checked Felicity was okay and nodded curtly at Oliver.

"Oliver I really am sorry," Felicity said feeling terrible about what she had put him through.

Oliver didn't say anything and placed his hand on top of hers.

"You don't know how worried I was." He said his eyes drifting out of the window.

"I'm sorry," she said trying not to cry.

"Felicity don't cry," he whispered.

"I just wanted him locked up. I wanted him gone. All those vulnerable people he's killed or affected and it had taken us so long to find him," she rambled.

"I know," he said stroking the top of her hand. "Well I certainly know who will not be going out in the field for at least fifty years," Oliver said smirking.

"You plan to be the hood when your old and grey?" Felicity smiled.

"No, but I think I can think one member of our team will be chained to her computer chair in the foundry for a while."

"Oliver I promise I wont.." she began but he cut her off.

"No," he replied sternly.

"Okay," Felicity whispered and recognized they could debate this later.

"By the way I'm sorry," Oliver added again.

"I've told you you have nothing to be sorry for," Felicity expressed meaning every word. He was too hard on himself.

"I do. You're picture is in all the gossip columns this morning", Oliver said unsure of how she would react.

"What why!, " Felicity screeched confused.

Oliver took out his phone and passed it to her as she quickly read the article.

The magazine article had pictures of a red eyed Oliver Queen running across the parking lot and into the hospital. Somehow they had managed to find out who he was there too see and got a old photo of her from university.

"Oliver are you crying!?" Felicity exclaimed pointing to the photo without thinking but instantly feeling terrible. Stupid brain.

"Felicity," he scowled as a warning. He was clearly not in the mood to discuss emotions.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just you shouldn't be upset over me," she said meekly. "I was trying to do good. Be strong and catch the bad guy you know?"

"Felicity, you are important to me" Oliver said sternly. "For me, there is no criminal that is worth you losing you're life over. Do you understand?" Felicity gaped up at him. There was their kiss, he had been crying, Diggle had labelled him heartbroken and now he was saying that she was important to him. That couldn't possibly mean that he had feelings for her… could it? She shook the thoughts out of her head accidentally shaking her head physically too.

"How can you not understand?" Oliver scowled.

"No, no I do I was just thinking." she waved her hand about.

"About.." Oliver persisted.

"About…. How god damn awful that ancient photo they found of me is." She smiled as she saw Oliver grin. "I mean its from college and I have no idea how they even found it. My hair, my clothes, my glasses, everything. It's just so wrong. I cant believe the world is seeing this." She cringed inwardly.

"And kind of brunette," Oliver smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I recall letting you into that secret once upon a time," and the smile that lit up his face made her heart swell.

"I was hoping you would wake up in time to hack your way into these websites to burn the story. But I'm afraid it's everywhere," Oliver stated smiling.

"They are saying I'm your girlfriend! It's me who should be sorry. You have to be associated with that photo of me," she laughed nervously.

"Felicity there's nothing wrong with how you looked or look. You're beautiful," he stated without even so much as flinching. Felicity was sure he insides turned to jelly and she attempted to distract herself by scrolling down the article.

"Um… Oliver?" she questioned.

"Yes…" he replied.

"What is going on with your hair here?!" she said turning around his phone and gesturing to the image.

"Your not telling me you've never seen photos of me pre island?" he asked smiling to himself.

"Well probably at some point, but when you were in you're… erm playboy phase,… I wasn't really interested in reading celebrity gossip so I guess I never paid attention. Plus, I don't need to see the Oliver you were before the Island because I know the real one now, and he's a wonderful person," she replied and she was sure she saw a look pass over his face that meant her words had affected him.

"Oh. Well in that case let me introduce you to the Oliver who has hair that makes him look like a asshole," he replied loosely smirking.

Felicity grinned. "Noooo it just looks..," she began but he interrupted.

"Felicity you don't need to lie, I look like a asshole." He paused for a second… "I was a asshole."

"Little bit, little bit," Felicity nodded agreeing. "To the hair making you look like one, not that you are or was one," she added quickly clarifying what she meant and making Oliver smile.

She saw a look pass over his face before he grew serious and lent closer to her.

"Promise me you will never put anything before yourself again," he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I promise on one condition," she replied.

"Felicity there's no conditions.." Oliver said sternly.

"One condition," she repeated stubbornly.

"What is it," he said sternly as they scowled at each other.

"You never revisit this horrendous hair style as long as you know me," she said and her face lit up with a smile.

Oliver couldn't help but smirk.

"So I'm glad to see Oliver hasn't killed you then Felicity," Digg stated from behind shocking them both as they didn't hear him come back into the room.

"No I think he's sort of forgiven me," she smiled looking at Oliver for confirmation.

"Not by a long shot," he smirked and both Felicity and Digg smiled.

**I know it took forever for me too update, but I hope you like this. Please reviewww thankyou:D xxxxxxxx**


End file.
